


"Ya" or "You"?

by Tigre5s



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigre5s/pseuds/Tigre5s
Summary: A stupid lil idea I had while working through some dialogue on another fic.





	"Ya" or "You"?

You were reading on the couch when Raph walked through the lair. .

“What are you reading?” he asked.

“Nothing you’d be interested in.”

“How would you know what I would be interested in?”

“It’s a science fiction romance novel,” you say looking up at him with a smug smile.

He shakes his head, “I never would have thought you to be a hopeless romantic.”

You looked up from your book eyeing him suspiciously. “What are you doing?”

“Talking to you?”

“Yes….but…why are you talking like that?”

“Talking like what?” he responds with a sly eyebrow.

“Like THAT.”

“Are you referring my usage of enunciation and proper diction?”

“YES! For the love of- stop!”

“Is it bothering you?” he says, golden gaze glimmering with restrained mirth.

“Stop it, Raph.”

“I really don’t understand the issue,” 

“Raph please?” you pleaded.

“I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request.”

“STOP!”

Laughing lightly, “Why should I?” 

“Because you sound like a Cambridge jock and your Brooklyn accent is so much hotter!” you yell in exasperation.

Running his tongue over his teeth he watches your eyes go wide with the reality of what you just said.

He runs his tongue over the dimple in his lower lip catching it between his teeth. 

You mirror his action unconsciously.

“Heh, ya like my accent?” His smile is bright and cocky. 

You roll your eyes and bury your face in your hands to hide your blush, “Go away, Raph.”

You can hear his smile grow as he speaks, “Sure, doll, what’eva ya like.” He chuckles and you squeal into your hands in embarrassment.


End file.
